1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a reactor with at least one wall section bounding an interior space. The wall section is provided with a lining on its inner surface facing the interior space.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In a reactor of the type generally discussed above, chemicals that are to react with one another can be stored in the interior space. However, a reactor can also to be understood as an arrangement through which the chemicals are conducted, e.g., in the form of a liquid and/or gaseous stream. The term “reactor” thus can also include a column and a container here.
The wall section forms a part of a wall which bounds the interior space. The wall section can also form the entire wall. The wall section provides a mechanical stability so that the forces produced during the through-conducting of the chemicals or during the storage of the chemicals, possibly during an occurring reaction, can be absorbed by the wall section.
For many chemicals, however, there is the risk that they attack the material from which the wall section is formed, for example, by corrosion. In this case, a lining is necessary which separates the interior space from the inner surface of the wall section and thus protects the interior space. The lining is resistant against the chemicals provided.
If the lining is formed from an expensive material, it is desirable to make the lining as thin as possible. The thickness of the lining is then adapted to the protection of the material of the wall section. This is unproblematic as long as the interior space is under atmospheric pressure or under an excess pressure. An excess pressure is absorbed by the wall section when the lining is pressed against the wall section by the excess pressure.
However, a problem arises when a reduced pressure, that is, a pressure below the pressure of the atmosphere, occurs in the interior space. In this case, the lining can be pulled off of the inner surface. Mechanical stresses for which the lining is not designed are often hereby produced. The lining is then damaged such that the protective effect is no longer ensured and the wall section is attacked by the chemicals.
A connection between the lining and the wall section, for example, by soldering, requires a relatively large amount of work. Another type of connection, such as explosive cladding, requires a relatively large amount of lining material and is therefore likewise relatively expensive.